


When I Looked Upon Our World

by Pseudonym_I_Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At least it starts as kid fic, Drowning, Kid Fic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebellion, endgame sollux/karkat, the major character death isn't really what you think it is I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonym_I_Anonymous/pseuds/Pseudonym_I_Anonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he sees the other world, Karkat is barely five, and he doesn't understand, doesn't want to understand. So he ignores the visions, but soon enough curiosity sets in and it grow and grows, until it becomes nearly impossible to not think about them. It doesn't help that the other world seems to be everywhere, in the forest and in the shadows, even in his toilet, but most importantly, in the strange boy with the weird lisp.<br/>So when each of the worlds start to merge, he must find out what the visions mean and why he is a part of them, even if it means sacrificing a part of himself in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Beaten Beginnings

Karkat shoves his fingers in his mouth and pulls the corners of his mouth to the side, and sticks his tongue out. His feet shoot out at the driver’s seat in front of him.  
“But Daaaaaaad.”  


“Not this again Karkat. I really want you to meet other kids.”  


“I don’t want to! They’re all stupid butts.”  


His dad sighs, “That’s a no-no word Karkat and you know what big boys think of no-no words. ”  


“Big boy think no no words are bad words,”Karkat recites, tongue fumbling.  


By now the little boy is thoroughly pissed off, but he recognizes when the battle has been lost. So, instead he chooses to cross his arms and pout. It’s too late to turn the car around anyways, he can already see the little park in the distance and he knows he must save his energy for future battles.  


The minute the car is stopped, Karkat has ripped off his seat belt, and ran out the car door. His dad called out after him, a large ugly sweater in hand, but Karkat just pretends to not hear him.  


Instead he forces himself to walk around the place exploring the play structure, which has a ton of ants and a dead, gross worm off to the side.  
But the most fascinating thing, or person rather, is a strange boy. The kid was roughly about the same age as him, and he was sobbing furious in the sand box, as he tried to rub out clumps of sand and dirt from his eyes. His flimsy red-blue glasses had slipped down the bridge of his nose in the process.  


Another kid, even younger than them, had been absentmindedly tossing sand up in some lonely, but brutish sort of pirate game, where she screamed ‘argh’ and ‘shiver me timbers’ a lot. An abandoned magic eight ball was cast off to the side, buried in the sand, almost like treasure. She stopped briefly to notice her handiwork. The girl gave him a cheeky smile before slipping back into her game and burrowing further into the sand, accidently knocking the boy down. This in turn elicited more and louder, but no less irritating, cries from him.  


“Leave him alone,” the words are on the tip of Karkat’s sharp tongue, but they never come out. When he tries to step forwards, his eyes blur and itch and when he tries to blink away the pain the world that he sees is different. 

He stood in the middle of a far away desert town he'd never seen before. The bright moon shines down on his now heavily clothed-body and he's desperately thirsty, even though he could have sworn that he drank all of that terrible tasting milk his dad made him drink only an hour before.  


As far as the eyes can see there are run down shacks made of clay and dirt that shelter strange people with grey skin and horns. Some of the shacks seemed to have foods and strange trinkets lying around, many of them haggled and argued over food prices. Some of them were lazing about in dirtied torn cloth, and drank alcohol out of bowls and broken cups. Others are rushing about, getting angry at the children playing in the streets.  


A very daring few are talking in hushed complaints about their lives, angry at the world and the system that they’ve been forced into. Karkat felt anger bubble up, but he doesn’t quite understand why it’s there or where it came from or what it was even about. All of it is overwhelmingly confusing, and he just wants to go back home and to the comforting arms of his dad. He was tired, a less stubborn part of him desperately wanted a nap.  


“Oi, wriggler! You want some soper? It’s cheap,” one man calls out to him and pulled at Karkat’s black cloak with a bony hand, but he quickly jumps away.  


“N-no,” his brows furrow, and he walks backwards trying to get away from the man.  


Wriggler? Where was he? What is soper? The list of questions was endless, and growing with each passing moment.  


He had still been absentmindedly moving backwards, lost in thought, and ended up stumbling into the sharp horns of a kid, that for some reason he’s towering over. He looked down at his body as his mind tried to process the growth change, while he struggles to regain control of his suddenly longer limbs.  


Something caught his eye through all of the hustle and bustle and strangeness that no one else seemed to see. In the middle of the crowd is a double horned man being violently kicked and beaten by a group of men, while he curls in fetal position on the ground. Upon closer inspection, Karkat realizes that he looks like the boy in the sandbox, but he's older, thinner, and clad in strange skin-tight yellow garb.  


"Please stop! I can't- I didn't!" The boy begs. A swift kick to his stomach and the wind is knocked out of him. It’s not a lot yet, but blood is starting to bleed out onto the bright yellow cloth. But the small group of muscular grey people didn't pause for a second, instead they got closer, kicked faster.  


They begin to whisper among themselves, and over themselves, their deep voices coming out like waves. He can’t pick up anything other than thick rolls of hate though, it crushes him.  


It’s a violent bloody affair and Karkat wants to throw up, but he’s frozen in fear.  


Some people began to notice, and they run off to find shelter, though most of them just averted their eyes and went on with their business. Nobody offered any help, not even when the man begins to scream  


Karkat is stuck immobile in the street for longer than he remembers, stuck watching the mercilessly beating, and when he finally looks back around, the street is quiet. People have cleared the streets, only a few, including himself remain.  


“Kill him,” the voice rings out clear, coming from what seems to be the leader. It causes Karkat’s to do flips and leaps like it’s an acrobat, and the man in yellow is, who’s now a bloodied yellow pulp on the ground, is shivering in fear.  


So one of the bullies with a disgusting smile, snatched up a broken glass bottle that had rolled out into the street. It’s edges were jagged and sharp and they scared him, but before he knows it he’s running towards the group.  


“NO!” he howls as he runs towards them, eyes snapped shut, because he knows that if he opens them he won’t be able to keep going, but he’s got to stop them because this is wrong and horrible, and it-  


Eyes still closed, Karkat doesn’t realize that he’d come back to the park. So, he kept charging forward, until he tripped over the girl and flies face first into sand.  
There is a pause where Karkat opened his eyes sat up. The girl looks at him, anger painted all over her face. Simultaneously, they start sobbing and kicking and screaming, and now all three of them are crying, and some of the older kids have begun to give them strange looks. So Karkat stood up and pushed the girl into the sand and then he turned and shoved the boy into the sand because he’d gotten angry.  


"Your mean and I hate you!” Karkat wants to kick, cry, scream, anything. This is obviously the worst day of his life and it’s all his dad’s fault and his stupid idea to take him to the park. It makes the boy cry again, sobbing as if there was no tomorrow, Karkat didn’t even think it was physically possible for a child to cry that much, but the boy had achieved it somehow.  


Tears still streamed down his face, as he ran away from them, still confused, but he ignores it in favor of the slide. Karkat struggled to the top, using his chubby, but familiar hands to climb the ladder to the top platform of the slide. While there is another boy up there, sitting dazed with face paint on, he doesn’t care, just squeezes in next to him and proceeds to sit there.  


“Shoosh, shooooooosh,”The boy’s probably eaten some bad sand, because he’s patting him on the face with sticky, dirty hands. Despite the strangely soothing papping sound that it’s making, Karkat vows never to come back, and if he is forced to come back, the world would know his wrath.  


Unbeknownst to him, his dad was still staring at him from a seat on a bench only a couple of feet, paranoia settling in as he watches his son. The jacket is still in his hand, but he’s decided to wait till his son gets cold enough to come to him for it.  


‘I have my work cut out for me,’ his dad thinks, though an immeasurable happiness swelled in his heart. He was afraid that Karkat wouldn’t be able to handle being around the other children, but it could have had been worse.


	2. Drowned

            Karkat shoves his fingers into one of the two holes on a silver necklace that he just bought from one of the more shady kids down the block. Despite the depths of weird that the boy was, the pretty gleam of silver on the necklace itself was delightfully quaint, but it had the symbol of his sun sign, Cancer, and for some a reason he couldn’t explain it made his stomach churn.

            “Nepeta pounces on Karkat!” Nepeta narrates seconds before actually pouncing on the unsuspecting boy from a tree in his garden. Karkat looks up in time to see his first and currently only friend attempt to tackle him, only to find his face becoming well acquainted with some fairly nicely manicured grass.

            “In what universe did I mess up so bad to have ended up with you,” he can’t fathom how or when Nepeta managed to get so heavy, and even with a mouth full of dirt he can’t help but to keep running his mouth, “You must have broken every bone in my body simultaneously. Am I even alive anymore?”

            She just gives some semblance of a purr between chortles of laugh and sits up on him instead of obeying his wants, all of her weight centering on his chest.  Katkat just glares at her before throwing her off. However, rather than falling over like most normal little girls, she lands gracefully next to him, practically cat like. He's more aggravated than usual, there is something important he needs to tell her, and he still can't find the words, so instead he says, “Nepeta, get off."

            "Nepeta frowns, but she spots something shiny" she gives him a long hard stare, lips pouting. Her eyes wander down to his hand, spotting the shine of silver, and she swiftly snatches the necklace out of his hand.

            “Damn it Nepeta, Give it back!” he says, jumping up off the grounds and getting huffy.

            He reaches out for it, swiping at her, but she just sticks her tongue at him, running out of the garden and into the sidewalk. Her legs move quickly, and she’s practically begging for a chase. Soon enough she’s out of his sight and it makes him nervous, because they don’t have time and he doesn’t want to lose her yet. Without thinking, he’s jogging after her, breath coming out in heavy pants.

            “Nepeta!” he runs around shouting her name, and while he can’t see her, he doesn’t need to in order to know where she is. Instead he chooses to head down the hill and straight for the beach.

            Though it takes him far too long to spot the deep blue-green of the sea, he can’t think beyond it’s  dangerous beauty. The air is thick with the smell that is so distinctly of the ocean, and unlike most beaches featured in the crappy rom-com movies he watches, this one is painted in thick yellow grasses that give it an almost golden yellow glow.

            When he finally realizes he’s not wearing shoes, his feet and legs are already caked in mud and sand. Out in the distance he spots Nepeta, standing on a short dock going out into the ocean, waving to him happily. The wind blows at her dress, the one with kitty paw prints; because she isn’t completely obsessed with anything vaguely cat like and probably doesn’t stockpile cat themed underwear. Though she is glaringly hard to see with the sun glares down on her, bouncing against her and turning her into light bulb, she has a contented look on her face.

            When he steps on the wood of the dock it creaks and groans, and it he wasn’t eight years old and potty trained, he would crap his pants. It’s not that he’s intimidated by water and its consuming waves; it’s worse, he has no clue how to swim and he’s terrified. Still, Nepeta is standing there and he really wants his necklace back, so drags his little, tired legs over there anyways.

            Each step he takes forward towards Nepeta, is a step backwards she takes on the shoddily built bridge.

            “Don’t you dare you fuck nugget,” his voice quavers. She’s getting dangerously close to the edge dangling the silver necklace over the edge.

            “You’ll have to come over here and get it Karkitty,”

            Without looking back, Karkat takes a couple more audacious steps towards her; the back of Nepeta’s heel teasingly skims against the edge. He’s close enough to hear her breathing now, but it’s oddly irregular, and he wonders if Nepeta is scared too, even though she’s usually always so dauntless.  

            “Hey... Karkat,” she says leaning forward, face centimeters away from his. Without another word she brushes her lips against his in a closed mouthed kiss. His world begins to go fuzzy like when the TV has bad reception only he sees it in shades of green right now instead. A voice, much like Nepeta’s, rings out clear as it screams, “Kankri, Kankri,” accompanied by the sound of crying.

            Alarmed, he struggles to pull himself back into the moment, back into reality, abruptly puts an end to the kiss and shoves Nepeta away from him. To try to stop from falling backwards she grabs at him and uses him to throw herself to the side. However, his legs have turned to jelly and he botches his attempt to keep his balance, so he sticks his hand out to brace himself for an inevitable fall.

            But it’s not slowly rotting wood that meets him; instead he totters over to the side of the docks, and is attacked by the sea water.

            He’s petrified in fear, and can barely struggle to float on top of the water, doesn’t even think about attempting to swim. Nepeta’s voice is faint in the background, like bad radio reception, yet for all that it is worth, it is calming and he ceases his struggle.

            “This is it, I’ve died”, he thinks to himself, “I’m not even nine years old and yet I have managed to completely and utterly fail at even the most basic of fucking things.”

            Water washes over his vision, bringing back shades of green with each wave that spills over him, until he’s drowning in visions that he’s never seen before. When his eyes clear he can make out a girl of the green a couple of feet away from him, pretty even as she cries.    

            He’s back in the desert again, and the chill of the water is replaced by heat and agonizing pain. His arms are strung up above his head, held in place by thick chains that create blisters and scratches when he tries to pull them away.

            Blood runs into his eyes from a cut on his forehead, it burns as he struggles to shake it out, to no avail.

            Thousands of people seemed  to focus on him, where he is strung up on a platform for all to see. They are all the same strange grey people that he had seen the last time he had visions like these. It’s  like looking out into a rainbow of division, starting with shades of autumn in the back and wintery purples and blues in the front, excluding the few closest to him. For a moment Karkat thinks he sees Nepeta among them, but she looks a little older and a little bit wearier now, even though she’s still just little old Nepeta, his best friend. A feeling of Déjàvu sweeps over him when he sees the boy from before. He's filled out considerably, so he looks less abnormally skinny, but he's bruised up and spilling blood again. The boy's head is down so he can't see his face, but Karkat gets the feeling he’d see it twisted to something akin to shame.

            Next to him, he can see an older woman dressed in greens, all fangs, looking as if she is empty, given up. Her eyes meet with his and his mouth moves on his own, “mama.” He’s shocked for a minute, until his body begins struggling on its own as well and he realizes he’s losing control over his body. It is different from the last time, beyond terrifying, so he struggles to move an unwilling leg.

_Stop fighting._

            The voice in his head is calm considering the situation, though it does have the needed effect of clearing his mind and so he goes limp in time to see an older grey man walk onto the stage. Despite the crooked back, and the sheer ugly of him, with his face lopsided and hands gnarled, he has an air of authority surrounding him, causing the crowd to go silent. His head moves on its own again, tilting to stare into the old man’s eyes. Karkat is desperate to pry his eyes away, but he can’t move.

            “Kankri Vantas,” the old man’s voice comes out harsh and strong, inspiring fear.

 _“Yes_ , _I know my own name, please skip the formalities. I’m not quite sure if it’s a shame or a blessing that he can’t hear me right now,_ ” the voice in his head speaks again, drowning out the old man who's saying things that Karkat doesn’t care to understand.

_“Oh, brother, that was wonderful timing with the drowning and the kissing and such. However, if you would mind not passing out next time, I would be entirely grateful or I won’t have access to your body, and then I’d get stuck here with you and that’s a tad bit on the self-defeating side of this whole thing. In fact-”_

            “Shut up!” Karkat doesn’t mean to speak aloud, but he doesn’t know how else to communicate with the voice in his head, or rather get the voice in his head to stop communicating. There is a gasp from the crowd, and the old man for the briefest second is shocked, before seeming to blow literal and figurative steam out of his own ears.

            _“Oh boy, now look at just what you’ve gone and done-”_

            “You disgusting, filthy low-blooded fool how dare-”

            _“I’d almost find it rather pleasant to die than to sit here and listen to-”_

            “Adding slander against highbloods to your list of crimes-”

            _“If you would please refrain from repeating this in the future-”_

            “In front of all the masses of Alternia-”

            _“He really is upset isn’t-”_

            “I swear I will have you-”

            _“I think you may have actually gotten us-”_

            “Ha _nged!”_ the voices say in unison.

            Karkat just closes his eyes and wishes it to be over, if only he could smack the daylights out of the voice in his brain, but alas-

            _“Excuse me, I heard that.”_

Ahem- But alas, he could not seem to interact with it at all.

            As if suddenly noticing the crowd below them, the old man straightens his back and coughs, trying to hide his embarrassment at his own, rather sudden outburst.

            He turns his wrinkled face from Karkat to the crowd, “I apologize for my... odd reaction. If I may…”

            Someone at the edge of the stage, a tiny thing with sharp teeth, hands him a crumpled parchment, “Thank you.”

            “Kankri Vantas,” the man begins reading, “The Condesce, hereby, declare that you shall be punished by hanging for your crimes of sedition against -”

            The cry of a beast tears through the boredom and pulls the masses’ attention away from the tedium and the formalities of the speech. A wave of heat passes over Karkat making him nauseous, but he looks up anyways and sees the outline of a dragon through the crowd. There is another mighty roar, and this time the crowd goes senseless with the panic, fire is blown towards the crowd as the dragon descends. It’s a beautiful enchanting teal blue creature, but it’s getting closer and closer to the Nepeta look alike and it makes him far too uncomfortable.

            The old man grows red in the face, but Karkat swears he sees the hint of a smile play on the corner of his mouth. However, it is gone before he anyone could even question his sanity or the truth to what Karkat may have just seen. At least the voice in his head has shut up, probably scared away by the dragon.

            Karkat spots a girl on the dragon, who gives out a furious roar, and the dragon does the same in response. The dragon lands near the stage, blowing fire, upwards and careful not to hit anyone, a warning Karkat realizes. This doesn’t stop the crowd from running off, crushing each other in attempt to get away. Hoards of people stepping over each other, he can see them struggling frantically like ants, the sea of colors beginning to mix, death had no patience for order it seemed.

            The lady on the dragon jumps off the dragon, which bends its tail towards her to help her down, still blowing shots of fire at the crowd. She’s breaks into a shit eating grin and runs toward him, clamoring onto the stage. Her hands are nimble and quick as she unlocks the chains and he collapses to the ground unable to lift himself up.

            “Call me Neophyte Redglare, You must be the Signless,” Neophyte extends a hand towards him and pulls him to his feet, “I've heard all about you, I mean you're all over the news and stuff, All…well mostly good things. Not that I believe everything the reporters are saying. I mean you seem hella rad and- ."

            “Excuse the interruption, Ms. Redglare, but we have bigger problems on our hands than your bulge sucking needs,” Karkat glances up at the old man, who is once again leaving him, unsurprisingly, confused.

            “Chillax, Meilst, you’re such a buzz kill. I got this, everything is gonna be smooth sailing from here on out,” the wrinkles on Meilst’s face getting deeper by the second, and he ignores her in favor of grabbing them both by the shirt collar and leading them towards the dragon.

            By the dragon, the Nepeta look alike and the dejavu cast, seemed to have gotten themselves untied, the guards having had gone missing in midst of the chaos. All of them seemed to be slightly less shaken, but more shocked instead.

            The first of them to speak is the older lady in green robes, “What the hell was that Meilst?”

            There is an unmistakable furry on her face and it strikes terror into Karkat’s angry little heart, even if it isn’t directed at him. Her fist is clenched as if she is ready to take a swing, but the one who looked like Nepeta, rests a hand on her shoulder in a soothing gesture.

            “Sorry for betraying you, blah blah blah, long story short. Look, I can’t spend much more time with you right now or they’ll realize something really has gone horrifically wrong. I’ll explain when I meet you guys again,” Meilst impatient shoves Karkat and Neophyte forward and looks around anxiously one last time before running off leaving the rest of them stunned.

            “Wait,” the lanky guy with the mismatched glasses calls out, but the man is already gone before any of them could get any answers from him, disappeared into the crowds of frantic people.

            “It really is a long story, and we’re gonna have way more time for this on the way back,” Neophyte gives a crooked smile and climbs onto the dragon, “Hop on.”

            He doesn’t hear her complete her sentence when his vision starts to fade out, bits of black eating away at the corner of his sight before consuming it completely. The last thing he sees is the Nepeta look alike running towards him, aiming for a hug.

 

            Water rushes out of his mouth, as a weight shoves itself over and over again at his chest, but it strangely doesn’t hurt. He coughs a bit and struggles upwards trying to block the suddenly bright lights from his view. Warm hands are wrapped around him, hugging him as he breathes in a lungful of precious air.

            “Water, water,” he manages to breath out, and he feels a bottle being put to his lips as he washes the salt from the sea down his throat. It’s disgusting, he feels disgusting, but he can breathe and he’s alive right now, so not everything sucks.

            He sees his dad first, who's watching him with worry clouding his eyes and then Nepeta, his Nepeta, crying and in shock, a couple of feet away in the sand.

            “Karkat, are you okay?” she sobs out and runs toward him sitting down next to him, “Silly, you didn’t have to jump off of a bridge to tell me no.”

            He wants to say something, but he can’t and his dad is too busy hugging him, to say anything, so they all just sit there in the sand. The sun is still bright and warm, though it’s starting to get close to sunset. Droplets dry on his skin.

            It must be ten minutes before his dad stands up still holding Karkat in his arms, he gently scoops up Nepeta as well, and starts walking off of a beach and towards the car. He opens the door and places them into the back, it’s warm in there and it calms Nepeta, her breathing less panicked.  

            “We have to get you to the hospital,” his dad says starting the car and beginning to drive. Karkat sees his hands still trembling, "the doctors are going to make sure everything is okay. And that you've not... And that falling into the sea didn't hurt you."

            As his dad speeds towards the hospital, Nepeta shakes and glances at Karkat every couple minutes.

            "I'm really sorry."

            "I know. It's okay. I'm still alive, yeah?"

            "But I'm reeaaally sorry Karkat," she's actually said his name correctly for once, so at least he knows she's serious, "I'm sorry."

            "Mm, I totally believe you now that you've said you're sorry multiple times, cause I totally couldn't believe any crap you say the first time around," he didn't blame her in the first place. It wasn't her fault; he would've slipped anyways he thinks.

            “I just... Don't know how to tell you."

            "You just did,” Karkat’s having trouble breathing, but doesn’t let it get to him.

            "You know what I mean."

            "Look, I told you I was fine and I am fine."

            He wipes away at a couple of her tears and she smiles. Things have to be okay with them; he doesn't want to leave her with bad memories of them.

            "Oh Karkitty, you always...," she trails off, instead shrugs and changes topic,"Did it hurt?"

            Karkat pauses, not sure how to piece together the words, "A bit, but only for a minute. And then it was, well, it was warm. I think I saw another world. It was just different... And there were all these strange people there."

            "Woah," her eyes widen in response and though it's forced she's putting in effort to be a little bit peppier, "you must have seen heaven! What did it look like? Oh! Wait don’t tell me. I want it to be a surprise."

            For some reason he's pretty sure it probably wasn't heaven, but he doesn't care to dwell on the matter. Instead he decides to tease her, "Well I mean there was a ton of large kittens and-"

            "What?!? Wait, stop! Nope, lalala I can't mearow you."

            "What the hell. I don't even understand what you just said. That pun didn't make any sense."

            She merely purrs at him, looking legitimately happy this time.

            He coughs a bit, there isn’t enough air in the world.  

 

            When they finally arrive at the hospital, his dad lifts him up and runs in, Nepeta following closely behind. Karkat’s in a little pain, his dad’s fingers are digging into his arm, but he doesn’t bother to speak up about it. However, he can’t help but squirm just a little bit. The nurse approaches them, an older lady who looks just a little bit too bitter and angry.

            “My son was drowning. He got caught in the sea. I think there’s something wrong. The doctor- He needs to see one. Please,” panic is starting to set into his dad’s rough voice, even though the man is trying so hard to fight it.

            The nurse says something in a heavy accent that Karkat can’t quite understand, but he sees his dad nodding his head and they get ushered past these double doors and into a hallway bathed in white.  Nepeta tries to follow them, but the Nurse cuts her off.

            “You can’t come in,” the nurse says. Karkat understands that at least, and gives a sympathetic smile to Nepeta; he’s too busy trying to concentrate on taking in more of the air to say anything.

            “It’s okay. I called your mom in the car. She’ll be here to pick you up soon. I’m sorry, I wish we could have parted on better terms,” his dad says to Nepeta.

            She knows, but it takes a minute for it to register in his head. He didn’t tell her, but she knew that he was moving, probably long before this day had ever happened.

            “Thank you, Mr. Vantas. It’s okay, I understand.”

            She doesn’t say anything to Karkat, just waves goodbye as the door swing close and Karkat is taken into another room in the hospital.

            Karkat leaves the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How'd everyone like this chapter? I'm sorry it took so long to come out with this one. I can't say I'll have the third one out very fast either.  
> I might be making some changes to the summary pretty soon though... basically re-writing and deleting the old one, so just keep your eye out for that and enjoy your weekend everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Reviews big or small are much appreciated.


End file.
